Most Extraodinary Events
by BlackRedandBold
Summary: Just some crack future stuff. All characters belong to not me. Don't take this very seriously. K for room to play. ABANDONED AS OF 2-15-2013


As soon as my parents got home and told me they had found Vanilla Coke - which I thought had been discontinued - at the store, I rushed outside into my garage, ripped open the fridge pack, took one, and proclaimed to the rest of the house that all of them were mine and just mine. Holmes was very confused.

"Why are you so excited about something so simple?"

"This is vanilla coke! I didn't even know they were still making this! This stuff is amazing! I'm going to get on a serious caffeine high in about two minutes…"

"A 'caffeine high'? I believed that drugs were illegal in your time."

"No, that just means that… hmm…. Well since caffeine and sugar help me think—"

"I find that hard to believe."

"I'm a teenager. That's my excuse. Anyways, since they help me think, Coke has that, and because this is my all-time favorite drink, I'm bringing a can upstairs, chugging it, and writing or drawing or playing up a storm."

"If this 'high' is not some modern myth that is so common nowadays… May I take one?"

"No! They're mine."

"But—"

"No." And with that, I bounded up the stairs, careful not to shake the can too much as I skipped every other step. As soon as I reached my room, I popped the can and took a long swig of it.

"Oh, Vanilla Coke, how I've missed you." I opened up Photoshop on my laptop and set to work on some art. I hadn't been working on it very long when somebody cleared their throat at my door.

"I told you Holmes, they are all mine. Thanks for scaring the living crap out of me, by the way."

"What did Holmes do this time?" That wasn't Holmes' voice.

"Ah, crap, sorry Watson, I thought you were Holmes. My dad found something I thought didn't exist anymore at the store and Holmes wanted some of it. I told him no but he is very persistent. Is he always like this?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. Just what is this item we are speaking of?"

"Vanilla Coke. A soda," I added at Watson's confused expression.

"You do know that Holmes has a caffeine fixation, right?"

"Oh. That explains a lot. So, what's going on? Oh no… did Holmes get into my makeup again? I thought I told him that the eyeliner is not a real pencil…"

"No, no, nothing is wrong. I was just puzzled to why you were so excited—What on earth is that?" He was looking at my computer screen, at the picture of a bloody Mr. Hyde. _Oh, no._

"It's fan art… a sketch… Or it was when I drew it. But this is the best Hyde, let alone human, I've ever drawn, so I scanned it."

"Why is it—What is it?"

"It's Hyde. He's insane. Don't tell me you've never read _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ That was around in your time period."

"I assure you, I have. I am sure no one pictured Hyde quite like that, although.

"Fluffy blonde hair is the new fur coat. It's called style! Besides, this Hyde wasn't thought of by me. He is otherwise's. She is a genius."

"Who is this… otherwise?"

"An artist. That's her penname."

"You are very strange."

"I've learned to accept that as a compliment."

"Case and point," Watson finished. I sighed and opened iTunes.

"What kind of music do you like, Watson?"

"I have an appreciation for older pieces like Vivaldi and Mozart." I gave him a slightly annoyed glare, and clicked shuffle.

"I don't have a ton of classical music. We have CDs for those, but I don't really feel like going through that mass collection to find Vivaldi or Mozart. Here, have some… hmm…" I skipped through my library to find a song appropriate enough to introduce Watson into modern music. "Nothing too fast-paced… no guitar solo… Oh! Here, have some Beatles," I said as I played Eleanor Rigby. Holmes appeared by my desktop to listen. The two listened in silence for the entirety or the song; very impressive on Holmes' part.

When the song ended, Watson was smiling, I shared it, and Holmes had the usual contemplative look on his face.

"This song is a bit old, but it's still good. What do you two think?" I asked after it ended.

"I'm surprised I like it. I did not expect to like 'modern' music. Classical music still holds that place in my heart, however," Watson remarked. Holmes scoffed, and muttered something about 'romanticism'.

"Holmes, your thoughts?" I looked over at him. He was silent for a moment, and then gave his thoughts.

"It is… interesting. I'd… like to hear more like it." My smile grew. _Another successful conversion to a Beatles addict… although unexpected._

An hour later found me burning a Beatles CD for Holmes, along with a few songs by other bands like them.

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank *otherwise on dA for her awesome interpretation of two (one?) awesome literary characters. She also does Frankenstein, and has him meet Jekyll in a very believable and funny way.<br>_

_ I also want to thank pretend-to-care for giving me inspiration with her own future story that had my laughing my lungs out :)_**  
><strong>


End file.
